


Not goodbye.

by MisanthropyMuse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But my babies are wonderful, Fluff, Goodbyes are ugly, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories of their watches passed through his mind, making him weirdly nostalgic, as well as excited. <br/>Somehow, that sounded like a goodbye. </p>
<p>Jaime has to leave King's Landing and takes some time not to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not goodbye.

It rained.   
Drops of water tickled on the glass, lulling the two men on the bed.  
Smell of rain and sex filled the room.   
One of Loras' hands slowly traced imaginary landscapes on Jaime's skin. Like the finest painter he slid his fingers in a lazy, circuit of lines and circles.  
The other hand was bent under his head, lifting it on the pillows to make him able to watch the other.   
A kiss on Jaime's sleepy smile, on his bearded jaw, on his sharp cheekbones.   
-So, I guess you're not angry anymore for my decision.- Jaime broke the silence.   
-I would be if it had actually been yours. But it can't be.- Loras said with the hint of a smile.   
-Why do you think that?- Jaime asked.   
With his left hand he was playing gently with the knight's curls, pulling them lightly, wrapping them around his fingertips.   
Loras golden eyes shined, almost red in the dim light, as they let out a smile his lips were containing.   
-Because I'm the best knight you have. I could defeat ser Osmund fighting with my left hand, but the Queen seems to be keen on him, so she must have ordered you to pick him instead of me. I'm a Tyrell, after all.- the young knight said, openly smiling now.  
Jaime let out a low and rough laughter that resounded in his chest.   
He pulled Loras down by his hair and he kissed him softly.   
-You could have also pointed out that earlier I clearly stated that was a Queen's order. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even ever leave this bed.-   
Loras smiled, lingering on his lips for a bit.  
-My lord, I think I'll miss you, you know? Shifts will be so boring without you.- he whispered, less than an inch away from his mouth.   
Memories of their watches passed through his mind, making him weirdly nostalgic, as well as excited.   
Somehow, that sounded like a goodbye.   
For both of them.   
-You'll find someone else to satisfy your needs.- Jaime said, his voice a bit harsh but his eyes only asking why he should make that even harder.   
-Yes, I will. You're not this necessary after all.- Loras replied pushing himself far from the other, and to the ears of both that was the sweetest declaration of affection they could say or hear.   
Loras sat up and was about to leave, when Jaime gripped firmly his wrist.   
He didn't need to say anything: his eyes were just eloquent enough.   
The rest of the night would have stained their minds for the rest of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after a reunion of the Kingsguard and some sex I haven't written (yet). I think I will, sometime.  
> Hope you liked this ♥


End file.
